Locked Outside
by Byoshi
Summary: The Mansion closes at midnight sharp, but Captain Falcon and Samus are on the wrong side of the door. FalSam.


**A/N: A FalconxSamus oneshot. You don't see much of this pairing about, so I'm just adding to it :) If this goes well, I might do another Locked oneshot with other pairings. As a quick note, Samus and Falcon are already an item in this oneshot. I'm getting ideas for a MarthxZelda one already! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns all settings and characters.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**L O C K E D**

**O U T S I D E**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-**CAPTAIN FALCON X SAMUS**-o-o

"It's funny."

"No it isn't."

"Sam, it's funny."

"_No_, it isn't."

Two bounty hunters, a locked Mansion and a sky pissing down with rain. It was _not_ funny.

They had walked round the entire Mansion, trying each and every door. No avail. Mix Samus Aran, Captain Falcon and their bad time management and its result: locked outside of home. One was okay with it, the other wasn't.

"This is what we get for dossing about in the Kingdom. If you hadn't been so persistant with watching the end of that race on TV--"

"--Or maybe if you hadn't been so insistent on having dessert. Remind me how long it took for you to choose?"

A thunderclap sounded just as Samus shot her companion a withering look. "Oh, shut up Falcon, I'm pretty sure I saw you having dessert as well. Look where you've ended us. Stuck outside of the Mansion with no way to get back in. We break in, the Master Hand is going to flip out. We knock on that door, the Master Hand is going to flip out."

"So we're stuck," said Captain Falcon simply, "it's not the end of the world, Sam. It's just gone midnight, so there's only six hours until the doors open again."

"Only six hours. _Only_. Do you know what six hours of rain can do to people?"

Samus tugged at her scrunchie, pulled it out and tied up all of her hair into a scruffy bun.

"Destroy their hair, probably." Falcon was quick to catch onto Samus' annoyance. "Come here."

He came to her instead, standing in front of her but not quite touching. He flicked loose his helmet and fitted it on her head. It was a bit too big for her, but the gesture didn't go unappreciated. Samus muttered a 'thank you' and wrapped her arms round herself in an act of insecurity. She began to walk, with him following closely. Samus stole a quick glance at Falcon, whose pensive expression could be seen clearly in the flash of lightning and the removal of his helmet.

The long stretch of land behind the Mansion was completely unprotected. There were a few trees scattered here and there, but nothing that could provide them with cover. It was chillier out here, and Samus shivered unwillingly.

"How about the greenhouse? That could be open," suggested Falcon.

"We're not sleeping in a greenhouse."

"Think of some place else then."

Samus considered the options. The greenhouse was an idea, but there was something unappealing about the thought of spending the night in a house full of bugs and plants in just her zero suit.

"How about the garage?"

She was hopeful, and could tell he was too by the quickened pace of his walking. But their hopes were dashed when Falcon shook on the metal door and failed to get it open.

They both launched into their own individual curses for the Master Hand. Falcon was a tad more colourful with his language.

"Well this is just brilliant," Samus muttered, walking away from the garage. "Can't get in the garage so there goes the idea of sleeping in the car."

"We'll have to settle for the greenhouse then."

"If we sleep there I know I'm going to wake up with sunflowers or something sprouting out my ears." Samus gave Falcon a moody look, but it went amiss because of the helmet. She began to walk away. "I'll sit on the porch and _wait_ for morning. There's a tiny roof over it, so--"

"--You can do that while I sit under the Fountain of Dreams."

Samus blinked. Falcon was grinning at her.

It was true: the Fountain of Dreams provided the perfect cover. It was the only map that was not off limits. Floating above the back gardens of Smash Mansion, water only tipped off the edges of the fountain onto the concrete below. In theory, the grass under the bulge of the Fountain should be dry, and the map itself would serve as a giant umbrella.

"Screw the porch then," said Samus. She turned back round and was greeted by Falcon extending a hand. She ignored it. "Funnily enough, I can see the Fountain from here, so I won't get lost."

Falcon grabbed her hand anyway and only laughed when she tried to wriggle her hand out of his grasp. She relented after a few seconds, allowing him to lead her through the curtain of water pouring from the Fountain. His head was drenched as he stepped through, but he didn't seem to realise.

The bulge of the Fountain had kept the grass underneath safe from the downpour of rain. It was unusually inviting, but a dry place to sleep was inviting wherever it was. Samus settled in the middle of the sheltered spot, wringing out her hair and wiping under her eyes. The grass was prickly and stiff from a lack of nutrition; the neverending rush of water was far from quiet.

Falcon had stepped out from the Fountain, heading towards the Items Warehouse. Propped up against the wall were three torn sandbags.

"They're a bit damp, but it's better than nothing." Falcon set the sandbags on their sides and stacked them in a pyramid shape. He stood back and admired his handiwork. "Oy, Sam. What do you think?"

Samus smiled from beneath her new helmet. "What do you want, a medal?"

"Would be nice," came Falcon's swift reply as he sat down, "or some sort of sign of appreciation. Let's see...I pay for dinner, find you a place to sleep, get you pillows, lend you my helmet..."

"And you were also kind enough to lock me out of the Mansion in the first place," Samus chipped in. She smiled as Falcon rolled his eyes toward the underside of the Fountain. He flopped back against the sandbags and flicked off the buckle of his helmet. He removed the item off Samus' head, pushing it aside. She propped herself up with an elbow, lying on her side and idly studying him in the dark.

"What are you thinking about?"

"If you're alright sleeping like this," answered Falcon. He nudged her elbow and moved it from underneath her head, so that she finally lay down next to him. His shoulder was wet, but oddly reassuring.

"Course I'm not alright with it," Samus muttered. She tilted her head upwards and could make out the underside of his chin. She pushed her lips against it, feeling the slightest of stubble and the movement of a smile.

"Yes, but will you be alright _getting_ to sleep, I mean. I don't want to wake up with you banging on about how little sleep you got."

"Don't fuss over me, you know I don't like it."

"I'm not fussing over you, I'm worrying for my safety tomorrow. You're pretty capable of dealing damage when you wake up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Wrong side of the _grass_," Samus corrected. "I'm not in bed, I'm under a cheesy piece of architecture with an equally cheesy name, sleeping on the ground like a hobo."

But she moved herself closer to him, just as a chilly wind blew and sent shivers down her spine. She could feel the comforting breath of the racer on the top of her head; his arm had taken hold of her, keeping her close. She was a lot warmer now, a lot more content.

"Wake me up if you get up before me," she murmured. Her mind was starting to blank out the noise of the Fountain and the rain.

Her eyelids grew heavy.

Falcon kissed them shut.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**E N D**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: It's a oneshot, so there isn't a plot as such. (Except finding a place to sleep). What do you think? I attempted to make the pair more 'matey' as opposed to 'soppy', clingy and overly sentimental. I don't think that approach suits Samus, who, as we know, is independent enough to go round a galaxy and whatnot. Anyway, if this is actually any good then I might do a similar oneshot for other pairings. **

**FalconxSamus is one of my favourite pairings so that's why this first chapter is of them. If you do have requests, I'll take a stab at them :) but I won't take yaoi or yuri pairings, sorry!**

**Would really love it if you reviewed - it makes my day :D**


End file.
